Sleepless
by gab95lin
Summary: This is a one shot story. Sleepless night haunt down Emma and Regina, but what's behind it?


**Hello lovelies, **

**This is a one shot story, it takes place right after the finale for season 3B. Please leave your comments and reviews, they would be taken in mind for future references. **

**Also I apologize for any mistakes, English is not my native language so there might be a few or a tons of them throughout the story. Enjoy! **

**-XOXO Gab95Lin.**

Another sleepless night accompanied Regina. Laying in her bed, moving around now and then trying to find the perfect spot an position to fall sleep, throwing the blankets around. This wasn't her usual. It was out of her control every since Emma had brought Marian back to Storybroke her life had a new change. What she thought could be a long lasting relationship with Robin was now over. Who would she run to now? She needed someone to use. Someone to cover what she really felt.  
Laying on her back, she finally gave up and let her thoughts and feelings sink in.  
-Regina get yourself together -She told herself, taking a deep breath in  
-You can do it! -Letting her breath out.  
Admitting her real feelings was yet the hardest task for the brunette to do.  
-Robin was just an excuse and you know it -She told to herself turning to lay on her stomach, one leg hanging from the bed.  
She knew she was hiding something bigger. Something she couldn't control. And just god knows how Regina hates not being able to control what she wants.  
She was scare. Scare of what she really felt and what could happen if she let her feelings rule her world.  
She kept going on a on until the sleep finally won the battle.  
At 6:00 AM sharp her alarm went off. A very sleepy Regina had to get up and get ready for a long day ahead. She needed to catch up with all the work he had put to the side when Zelena arrived to town. She would most likely spend all day at the office. Which of course she was glad. She wouldn't have to see anyone and she could have time to herself.  
Without Henry in the house, the big mansion felt empty but she was starting to get use to it; after all she might have to spend her life alone, if she wasn't going to face her real feelings.  
With a red button shirt and a red pencil skirt, Regina was on her way to her desk. Everything in her office seem to be as it's usual. Besides the big pile of papers and folders she had on her desk.

* * *

On the other hand, Emma hadn't sleep, this marked a whole week without a good night of sleep, she was starting to look like a zombie. And everyone was starting to noticing this, specially Henry.  
-Good morning -She told everyone at the Charmings house, it was pass 9 AM and everyone was having breakfast. It wasn't a surprise for them when they saw Emma with great dark circles under her eyes.  
Emma just gave them a small smile.  
Snow quickly started to pour a cup of coffee for her zombie mode daughter  
-Another sleepless night sweetheart? -The pixied hair woman ask, handling her daughter the cup of coffee.  
Emma look up in her direction, reaching for the coffee  
-Yes, I don't know how much longer I can go on without sleeping, it's pathetic -She said, she was grumpy  
-Maybe some pills would help -David said, trying to change the feeling of the environment  
-I don't think so -Emma said taking a sip of her warm coffee being careful not to burn herself.  
Every night she was haunted by her memory, by her thoughts, but mostly she was haunted by the words Regina had told her "You're just like your mother" had penetrate her deeper than a knife. The words had hurt her; but what hurt her the most was what she had seem in Regina's eyes that night. It wasn't hate, it wasn't fury but it was a hopeless look. There was something behind that stare that had taken her breath and specially her peace away.  
But neither the two women shared a word after that. Emma didn't try to apologize and Regina didn't want to see Emma. The two women would try to not cross each other's path at all.  
The only thing that kept Emma from running away was her son. Henry. The boy had made we promise they wouldn't go back to New York. He wanted to stay with his family, at home. Where they both belong. And Emma accepted, not because she wanted but because her son had asked for it.  
Emma had gotten her job as the town sherif back, so she had some work to do on her hands.  
After eating breakfast, she went to the station, she was still a zombie but much more awake than she was at home. And even when she was awake her ghosts haunted her.  
Regina.  
Regina was all she could think of. She knew there was a reason behind that, but she denied to accepted because she knew the other woman would never accepted or give her what she needed. She was convinced that Regina hated her more than she hated Snow White once.

* * *

Regina was finishing the last folder from her desk. The brunette had her glasses on. She sometimes needed them when she worked for long hours.  
Once the paper work was done she had nothing to do, so her thoughts came back to life.  
Emma.  
All she could think of now was Emma, how the blonde had reacted when she told her he was like her mom. She didn't say anything but a tear came across her cheek. She knew she had hurt the blonde with her words, but she wasn't sorry. Yet she didn't feel happy about her actions.  
After a while of just being sitting down in her office she decided it was time to go home, but before she would go to Granny's diner and but dinner; she was too tired to cook.

* * *

Once her shift was over Emma made her way to Granny's to meet with her parents and Henry for dinner.  
It was then when the two women met, finally after weeks of running away from each other.  
They were face to face. The tension in the air was clear. Neither one of the women said anything. Emma had being running late so he didn't pay attention to where she was going, she opened the door from Granny's diner and gone inside without looking. Accidentally and for her discomfort she rued into Regina, slamming her body against Regina's own body, making her drop the bag of food she had in her hands.  
It was obvious Regina was furious.  
Emma could almost see fire in Regina's eyes.  
-I'm sorry Regina -Emma finally said, braking the ice between them or may I say fire?  
-I.. I wasn't looking when I run into you,  
Regina just stared, analyzing, thinking before answering. There was a few seconds of silence before anyone said anything else.  
-That's the problem Ms. Swan! You never think or look what you are doing, you have once again manage to get in my life and ruin things around. -She was mad, but mad at what? At the fact that Emma had saved a life and gave someone else a happy ending, or mad at her because she had ruin her plan of keeping some feelings away?  
-Regina, I... I... -Emma was babbling.  
-Keep it to yourself Ms. Swan, I don't want to war your pathetic excuses -She said turning her gaze from Emma, she pick up her bag of food and walk towards the door, trying to getaway from the diner in one piece and without saying what she really wanted to say.  
Emma was left cold. Froze. What had just happen, she had tried to apologize and Regina as her usual didn't let her. Emma was furious to this, she was tired of Regina always being in control of their conversation. Oh! But not this time, she wasn't going to allow her say when the conversation was over. She went after Regina who was making her way to her car  
-Regina! -Emma exclaimed walking really was towards Regina.  
Without any notice or anticipation Emma got close to Regina invading her personal space and plants a kiss on Regina.  
She basically lunges into Regina, pushing her own body towards the brunette, before she even knows Regina's hands are in her hair and back, exploring. Emma brings her lips to Regina's and her lips are on hers. Regina moans in Emma's mouth, giving the blonde her tongue an opening, she takes full advantage, her tongue exploring her mouth. They have never kissed anyone with such a passion before. Both helpless, hands pinned in each other's bodies. Anyone who could see this would think they were both in love, the kiss, the moment it all felt perfect. It was soft wet kiss and at the same time it set free a wild fire.  
Regina pushes away from Emma in the blink of an eye, leaving the blonde hanging.  
There's silence again. Until Regina approaches Emma onces more into another embrace. Regina's kiss is demanding, firm and slow. It felt like her. Once again Regina pushes aways.  
-Ms. Swan this is wrong -the brunette says, trying to catch her breath. She is out of her own control, she knows the blonde is dangerous  
-Oh shut up Regina! -Emma says grabbing Regina's right writs, stoping her from running away  
-You know you want this just as much as I do -Emma says getting closer to her once again.  
Regina takes a few steps back  
-If we don't stop here... We might regret it later on Ms. Swan. Remember love is weakness - Regina says with her voice breaking almost after each word.  
-No! -Emma says demanding  
-Love is strength -Forcing the brunette to come closer to her, invading her personal space once more.  
-I won't run away from this Regina -Bringing a hand to the brunettes face, stroking it with such a care, that made Regina melt almost momentarily  
-But what about the stinky pirate boyfriend of yours? Doesn't he mean something to you? -Regina says. Almost regretting her words as soon as they left her mouth. Sounding jealous wouldn't help her with her situation.  
Emma laugh so hard that she could per her pants in that very second. Regina just stated at her  
-Did I say something funny Ms. Swan? Because I'm aware I'm not a clown -Regina said starting to get mad at the childish attitude Emma was having  
-No. No. But Hook is not my boyfriend Regina. I can't be with someone if I love someone else -She said, getting serous one more time.  
Regina hadn't notice the dark circles around Emma's eyes until now. She didn't mention anything whatsoever  
-Oh, -Regina says looking away  
-Regina, I'm in love with you -Emma whispers in Regina's ear. She could feel the body heat of Regina in that cold night.  
Regina turned her face, eyes wide open and the corners of her mouth curling into a smile  
-Me? -She says astonish  
-You love me? -She says in disbelief  
-Yes! Regina yes! I l-o-v-e you! -Emma says one more time. God! How many times did he had to tell the brunette she loved before she said something else than "me?" She was declaring her love for gods sake!  
-Emma. I.. I... -Regina said babbling. She took a deep breath, walking in circles until she was ready to speak.  
Four simple little words came out of her mouth  
-I love you too. -She said, sharing a small smile to the blonde.  
They both stayed there, saying nothing, just staring at each other. They knew that they didn't have to say anything else. They knew what was going on with their hearts and now they could do something about it.


End file.
